Mystery Dungeon: A Rift in Time
by XWolf26
Summary: Well... I guess I'm stuck here. In this body. In a society of talking Pokemon, and a world I don't understand. I'm not sure if I should have joined Wigglytuff's guild, but I suppose I had to help out Kirlia. Aaand I have nowhere else to sleep... Okay, so maybe it's not all bad. (Calm your ta-tas, I'm not shipping any Pokemon.)(Rated T for Occasional swearing and frequent violence.)


**Okay, so I just started playing Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness last night, and I've really wanted to make a fanfiction out of it. I remember watching the episodes for it on ****_Cartoon Network_**** when I was little, and working my butt off to beat the games. I always really liked the games, because it brought the little animals who up until that point could only say their names to life. It let them talk and think and battle on their own without some kid who's been eleven for fifteen years telling them what move to use. **

**Don't get me wrong, I ****love ****normal Pokemon, in fact, the Pokemon games made my childhood. But their was always something... More likable about the Mystery Dungeon games. I'd like to see one with Mega Evolution or just with an easier way to evolve my character, but oh well. **

**But I'm getting off track. This is my fanfiction, which is based around my Explorers of Darkness game. It'll also be my first time typing in 1st person so... Yeah, I hope it goes well. Of course, it won't just be the main story. There will be extra things and my own ideas and what note that I haven't played the game in a very long time and haven't finished it. So if I make any mistakes, kindly (KINDLY) notify me, and I'll fix it. Also note that their will be alterations, so don't mix up a plot hole (Not saying that there ever will be one) from a plot change.  
**

**So, without further adieu, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games  
**

* * *

"W-where..?" My eyes felt as though they were made of lead, and I struggled to open them. All I could see was sand, water, and skies.

I could barely turn my head, and my throat was too dry to call out for help. And who would here me? Who would find me? Who was with me? How did I get here? Where is here?

My brain used what little energy I had, and soon my weighted eye lids slammed shut, and I felt myself slip into sleeps warm embrace.

* * *

"Hey! Hey are you okay?!"

_Huh..? _

"Come on, wake up!"

_What is that..? _

"Oh no! What if he's dead?! What if I get caught with a dead body?!"

"Shh..." I managed to say reaching up and grabbing the face of whatever was being so loud. It felt like my skull was going to split.

"AH! Zombie!"

"I'm not a zombie you idiot..." I managed to force my eyes open, and when I looked at what was over me, they widened.

"Let go of me!" The Kirlia demanded, shaking its head free and jumping back.

I forced myself to my feet, my eyes closing again as I did so. "You must be one of those bad Pokemon!" The Kirlia said in a feminine voice.

"Pokemon..?" I questioned, ignoring for a moment that I was talking to a Kirlia. Pokemon weren't supposed to talk, at least as far as I knew. "I'm a human."

"Then you're one weird looking human." Kirlia said, taking a step back from me as she spoke.

"What do you mean..?" I looked to the water at my feet, and my eyes widened in shock and terror. The reflection I got was not the brown haired, green head band wearing face I was used to.

It was the masked face of a Pawniard, a blade sticking from the top of it's helmet and its yellow eyes staring into the water.

"What the hell?!" I yelled, stumbling back from the water and tripping, landing hard on my bottom and bouncing once as I backed away from the water.

"Uh... You okay, stranger..?" Kirlia asked me as I looked at my hands. They were made of metal, and when I straightened them they morphed into blades!

"This... This can't be happening!" I exclaimed, my headache subsiding as I raked my brain, trying to remember what happened.

"Uh..." Kirlia began to back away from me, a sweat drop rolling down the back of her head.

"T-this has to be just some weird dream! Y-yeah, I just fell and hit my head. That's all. This is all some coma nightmare..." I tried to convince myself, but panic soon took over.

As I began to hyperventilate, I felt someone place their hands on my head, and my eyes were forced to close. My breathing regulated, and I saw a rather calming image.

It was a drop of water falling from a leaf and into a small pound.

"Better?" The Kirlia asked me as my eyes reopened.

"Yeah... Thanks." I nodded, a small smile hidden behind my mask of metal.

"Well what do we have here?"

Kirlia and I both turned to see a Koffing and a Zubat floating behind us. Kirlia looked rather disturbed, backing away from the two.

Koffing suddenly burst forward, ramming into Kirlia and throwing her into me, sending us both sprawling to the ground.

"Ow..." Kirlia groaned, her eyes widening as she realized the rock she'd dropped laid on the ground before the thug Pokemon.

"And we'll be taking that." Zubat grinned, picking up the bag that held the rock by its strap.

"H-hey! Give that back!" Kirlia demanded, trying and failing to climb to her feet.

I don't know why, but my blood seemed to be boiling. Seeing those thugs attack the girl who'd just helped me and steal something she clearly valued...

I jumped up, throwing Kirlia off of me in the process. "Give that back to her. Now." My metal hands clenched into fists, my eyes narrowing.

"What are you gonna do if we don't, tough guy?" Koffing asked, laughing after speaking.

I snarled in anger, jumping forward and pulling back one fist. I threw my left fist forward in anger, slamming it into the face of Koffing, making him fall to the ground for a moment.

"Koffing!" Zubat exclaimed, flying in front of his friend. He waved his wings rapidly, kicking up a gust that threw sand into my eyes!

I rubbed my eyes, growling as I slowly regained sight of the world around me. Zubat and Koffing were gone.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" I exclaimed, a red aura flashing over me for a moment. "Huh..?" I could fell myself getting stronger.

_Wait... Pawniard's special ability is Defiant! That means if I get hit with that Sand Attack or any other move that lowers an ability I get stronger! _I realized, grinning under my mask. "Being a Pokemon is kind of cool..."

"T-they took it..." I heard Kirlia say, and I turned to look at her, my grin fading. "They took my most prized possession!" She had tears in her eyes.

_Her most prized possession is a rock? _I thought, but shook my head. What it was didn't matter, she was missing something she valued personally.

"Which way did they go?" I asked, my eyes narrowing once again. Kirlia looked up at me, slightly surprised.

"T-they went into Beach Cave, but..." She looked down, trailing off.

"Then come on!" I grabbed her by the hand, pulling her up off the ground. "We can still catch them!" I began running, dragging her along with me.

"H-hey! Wait!"

* * *

I put my arms up in an X in a futile attempt to block the Mud Shot being fired from the Kabuto in front of me. I felt the ball of mud collide with my arms, throwing me back and onto the ground.

I groaned, forcing myself to my feet, panting heavily. I was covered in bruises and mud, and my hands were aching with pain.

The Kabuto before me had used harden, and my fists wouldn't work on it. I tried to straighten my hands to make them turn into blades, but his hands shook too much, and they hurt to straighten.

"Pawniard, you don't have to do this!" Kirlia said from the side lines. She had been shaking violently in fear ever since they were jumped by four Kabuto's, and couldn't focus enough to fight.

"Kirlia, I'm going to ask you for a favor." I said, panting as my hands clenched into fists, the two remaining Kabuto's closing in once again.

"W-what is it..?" Kirlia asked, her teeth chattering as she backed up with me, both of our backs hitting the wall.

"I'm going to need you to calm down and help me!" I said, irritated. We hadn't faced much trouble through the cave, but now we stood on the forth floor, just before the stairway leading to where I could only guess Koffing and Zubat hid.

"B-but..." Kirlia stammered, looking down at her hands, which were shaking.

"Do the thing you did to me earlier!" I don't know why I had to yell, maybe it was because I too was beginning to panic.

"Y-you mean Calm Mind..?"

"Yes, that!"

"Well... I don't know... I'm not sure if I can focus enough..." Kirlia looked down.

"Just believe in yourself or some generic line like that." I stepped in front of Kirlia. "And don't worry about them distracting you." A grin formed under my mask. "I think I have enough juice to keep them back."

I winced, forcing my hands into straightened blades, pain throbbing in them. I growled, running towards the Kabuto's. "Fury Cutter!"

Kirlia sat on the ground, closing her eyes and making circles with her index finger and thumb, trying to meditate.

_Come on... Come on..! Why can't I just calm down?! No wonder I can't enter the guild... I'm too much of a chicken to help anyone! _These thoughts tormented Kirlia as she could here the yells of pain coming from me as Kabuto shot back and forth, slamming into me with tackles.

_No... _Kirlia's eyes snapped open. "I'm done being a coward!"

"Huh..?" My eyes opened slightly, and I looked up from my place in the dirt, watching in surprise as the Kabuto's were lifted from the ground, shrouded in a pink and purple light.

"Confusion!" Kirlia roared, throwing the two Kabuto's at the ground in a speed that my eyes could not entirely register.

Dust exploded into the air, and I could feel Kirlia helping me up as I stared at the plums of dust and dirt. "Good lord..." I said, my eyes wide.

"Ehehehe..." Kirlia scratched the back of her head, laughing nervously. "I guess I'm kind of powerful when I concentrate..."

"That's an understatement." I laughed with her, though my laugh was genuine.

After the laughing, Kirlia looked as if she remembered something, and reached into her pocket, pulling out a small blue berry. "Here, eat this." She said, handing it to me. "It'll heal you."

I looked at the Oran Berry, as if unsure. I shrugged, placing the small berry in my mouth and chewing. As I swallowed, relief flooded over me. I looked to my hands, seeing the small dents in the metal fix themselves.

The bleeding cut above my left eye sealed, and I wiped blood from my temple. I sighed in relieve. "Thanks."

"No problem." Kirlia smiled. I smiled in return, but I don't think she could see it from behind my mask.

"Now come on, we've got a rock to take back." I began to walk up the steps, and Kirlia followed until we got to the KO'd Kabuto's.

"Wait." She stopped, leaning down and grabbing a small seed. "Here." She tossed it to me, and I caught it.

"What is this?" I asked, looking at the seed.

"It's a sleep seed. If you throw it at one of them, they'll fall asleep." Kirlia explained before continuing to walk up the stairs. "You'll probably put it to better use than me."

* * *

"Well look who finally showed up." Koffing grinned, and I shot him a glare, my hands switching to blades once again.

"It doesn't matter, we'll just beat them into a coma and get out of here." Zubat chimed in in a very follower-like tone.

"We'll see!" I shot forward at the bat Pokemon, pulling a bladed hand over my head. "Scratch!" I said, bringing my blade down on him.

Zubat curved to the right before bursting forward, opening its mouth and sinking it's teeth into my shoulder!

I winced, holding up one hand, which glowed green. "Fury Cutter!" I slashed down, cutting across Zubat's side and making him stumble as he roared in pain.

"Zubat!" Koffing exclaimed, quickly floating towards his friend before being caught in a pink and purple energy.

"H-hey! What's going on?!" He asked frantically, before his eyes fell upon Kirlia. "Y-you!"

"Me." Kirlia agreed with a quick smile before slamming Koffing into the ground.

* * *

Zubat shot a dart at me, which I quickly recognized. I just barely dodged, the dart slamming into the wall and shattering. Zubat shot several more from his place in the air, but I dodged all, darting towards him as I did so.

The blades in place if my hands grew, and I jumped into the air, bringing them both above my head. Just before I could bring them down, however, Zubat opened his mouth, letting out a screeching sound wave that made my eyes widen.

I hit the ground, my eyes widening as I grabbed my head with my reformed hands. I opened my eyes, but all I could see were distorted visions of reality.

"Like my Super Sonic?" Zubat grinned, floating over me as I struggled to stay standing.

* * *

Kirlia saw me hit the ground, and just as she was running to help me, a purple smog enveloped her!

Kirlia coughed violently, a purple color coming to her face. _Oh no... He used Smog... _Kirlia thought, feeling the poison running through her body.

Koffing suddenly shot from the smog, slamming into her and throwing her to the ground. "Come on, you didn't really think I'd go down that easily, did you?" She heard Koffing say.

Kirlia groaned, struggling to get to her hands and knees. Just as she did, however, Koffing shot from the smoke again, slamming into her and throwing her to the ground.

"Just... Give me back the stone..." She demanded, pushing herself up on her hands.

"Piss off!" this time Koffing came from above her, slamming into her back! Her scream of pain ran through the cave, and my eyes widened.

I looked over towards the plum of smoke that Kirlia's scream came from, my vision focusing.

"Hey! don't you dare ignore me!" More Absorb darts shot at me, and I held up one hand, which turned into a blade.

A metallic silver flashed over it, and I sliced the darts to pieces. "Shut up, bat... I've got more important things to deal with..." I said, panting as my vision focused fully.

I turned from Zubat, running towards the smoke. I adjusted the metal mask on my face, sucking in a deep breath of clean air before bursting into the smoke.

The scream was heard again, and I turned to see Koffing slamming into Kirlia's back once again.

I shot forward, pulling back one fist and jumping into the air. Koffing turned to see me, a look of shock on his face. But just before he could retaliate to my punch, I disappeared.

"What?!" Koffing said, looking around. I suddenly appeared in front of him, throwing my fist forward. "Feint Attack!" I yelled, my fist slamming into his face and throwing him back through the air before he smashed into the ground, sliding.

I picked up Kirlia, putting her on my back and running from the smoke. As I shot out of the plum of poisonous gases, I took in a deep gulp of air, followed by a few more. I could hear Kirlia doing the same.

"T-thank you..." She managed to whisper, and I nodded.

"Just rest." I set her down next to the entrance of the cave. "I'll take care of the rest." I pulled of my mask of metal, showing a yellow face that resembled the face of my evolution, Bisharp. I smiled so that she could see it, and she returned the smile.

I placed the mask back on as I turned around, facing the two thugs. My eyes narrowed.

"And then there was one." Koffing grinned before looking to Zubat. "Sand this clown."

Zubat nodded, pulling his wings back and violently flapping them. Sand and dirt was thrown from the ground at me, and I couldn't cover my eyes in time.

"Gah!" I exclaimed, rubbing my eyes. _Damn! I can't see! Sand Attack is even more frustrating as a Pokemon! But this means... _

A red aura flashed around me for a moment, and a grin came to my face. "Thank you, Defiant."

Kirlia panted as she sat, taking up her meditating position once again. _It's going to be difficult... But if I can focus on one of them, I should be able to use my special ability, Synchronize, to transfer this poison to them. _Kirlia thought as she found the power needed.

"Now!" Her eyes opened wide, and they focused on Koffing, who was shooting at me with a vicious tackle. "Here, have your poison back!"

Koffings eyes widened, and he suddenly hit the ground, sliding off course and into the wall of the cavern! "W-what..?" Koffing tried to get up, but was racked with pain, making him fall back to the ground.

"Koffing!" Zubat exclaimed, and at the sound of his voice, I shot forward, stabbing at him with one bladed hand. Zubat dodged, yelling in surprise, once again letting Pawniard know where he was.

I swung rapidly, Zubat dodging each time. I suddenly disappeared from sight, and Zubat looked around quickly. "Where'd he go?!"

"Right here, numb skull!" Zubat looked up to see me spinning above him. I slammed my foot into his chest, throwing him back through the cave and into the wall.

Zubat was stuck to the wall for a moment before slowly sliding off, falling to the ground, unconscious.

Koffing forced himself up, turning slowly to see Zubat smash into the wall. "And then there was one." Kirlia said, standing behind Koffing, who's eyes widened at the sound of her voice.

"U-uh..." Koffing stammered, backing slowly away. As he did, he bumped into me. I'd rubbed my eyes clean.

Koffing was smacked to the ground by Kirlia, where he remained. "Now I'm going to ask you one more time nicely." I leaned down next to Koffing.

**"Give the lady back her stone."**

* * *

**And that's chapter number one! Yes, I do realize that it's never said that Pawniard is wearing a mask or that he can change out from blade to hand, but it's always bothered me that he doesn't have a mouth, and since Bisharp has a normal face, I thought "Why not just make it a mask?"  
**

**As for the hands... Well, I just figured having knife hands would be a bit of a problem in some situations, so I made them switchable. I would hope that you have no problem with that, but if you do, please tell me. **

**And I'd also like to explain why Kirlia is Kirlia instead of Ralts. You see, in the Mystery Dungeon games, evolutions always seemed like an age thing, and Kirlia looks more like a teenager than Ralts. To be honest, Ralts always looked like a five year old in a dress to me. So instead we've got Kirlia. **

**Now I would like to get through the entire game with this story, but I only update with feedback. So please, review, follow, or favorite. I'd really appreciate any feedback. **

**Whether it be "Good job" or "You did a few things wrong and I'll try to help you" or even "You suck and this is why" I'll take it. I need to hear what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. **

**I'm not pretentious enough to believe I've done everything right, but if you can't find anything wrong, then please find something right. Or vice-versa, maybe. **

**Now then, I hope to see you all in the next chapter if you're kind enough to tell me you want another, **

**XWolf26, out **


End file.
